Dave & Claire A Tragic Love Story
by sparklebextor
Summary: This was requested by Dave .
1. Meetings, Greetings, & Unexpected Things

Dave and Claire – A tragic love story.

Dave stepped off the plane at London City Airport, and was nearly suffocated by Claire in an all to happy hug.

"Hello, Dave" Claire grinned at him

"Hi Claire, could you release me?" Dave grinned back, gasping for air. Claire let go of him, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the car park. Claire talked non-stop the whole journey.

"I booked you a hotel room" she announced

"Thanks, never thought of that" Dave admitted, staring out of the car window. Claire rolled her eyes.

When Dave finally arrived in his hotel room, he didn't even bother to unpack his suitcase, just dumped it in a corner, and slumped into a chair. Dave was just about to have a quick doze off when his mobile rang, he sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Claire"

"What's up?"

"Meet me outside the hotel in half an hour, Sophie and Richard will be coming to my place to drop off Sonny"

"Will do" Dave agreed putting the phone down.

Dave tugged on a jacket and walked out of his hotel room, and stood outside of the building. It was about 4:30 and it was quite cold, he immediately recognised Claire's car as it came into view, she pulled up at the side of the road, Dave climbed in next to her and they drove to her house.

When they entered Claire's house, they went into the kitchen and Claire took out a bottle of wine and some glasses. Dave stared out of the window at her garden, which was filled with flowers. Claire passed him a glass of wine and they had almost got themselves settled when the doorbell rang. It was Sophie and Richard, followed by Sonny, who was dancing up the path to the front door. After Sonny had been dropped off and Sophie and Richard had said hello to an excited Dave, they left for band practice

After Sonny had been put into bed, Claire and Dave had finished two bottles of wine, and had no idea that they were drunk. The original plan was that Dave returned to the hotel, but since Claire had been drinking she decided she wasn't going to drive him back and he wasn't walking back on his own. So he would have to sleep on the sofa.

It was dark when Claire awoke, she searched for her pillow and found Dave instead, she screamed loud enough for the street to hear, he opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to know who caused that sound, and why, he saw Claire and jumped out of bed. He stood there for a few seconds staring at Claire who stared back with her mouth open, sunndenly he felt really cold and looked down, he saw his clothes on the floor, he grabbed them and ran from the room. When Claire finally emerged from the bedroom in shock, she went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. There was a thump from the bathroom, she went and knocked on the door to see if Dave was alright, he didn't reply, so she opened the door cautiously and looked around. She found Sonny, who was sitting on his potty, he screamed at her to get out, even at his age he didn't like people walking in on him. Claire asked him nicely to be quiet and closed the door, and began walking back to the kitchen. She nearly reached the room when she heard someone call her name, she turned around, thinking she was going crazy, her reaction was not quick enough to catch Dave as he fell over his own feet, Claire helped him up, and then they found Sonny -- who had just came from the bathroom, -- laughing at them. Claire sent Sonny to his room, and dragged Dave into the kitchen. They didn't make much conversation, and then Dave left saying he had 'duties' to attend to.

Later that day, Claire was watching TV with Sonny, although she had an extremely bad headache, and felt sick, and Dave returned to collect his wallet.

A few hours later, Abi and Anouk were shopping in town, and thought they spotted Sophie and her husband walking up to the hospital together. They looked at each other.

"Why the hospital?" Anouk asked. Abi grinned at her "I have to know for sure!" Anouk yelled, dragging Abi up the street after they're idol.

Inside the hospital, Abi and Anouk continued following Sophie and Richard, until they came to a room, Sophie and Richard went inside and the girls waited.

"Can you see?" Anouk asked.

"I can see a window, but I can't reach, Stand on my shoulders" Abi told her. Anouk climbed on Abi's shoulders and nearly fainted when she saw who else was in there.

"What do you see, what do you see?" Abi asked excitebly

"It's not about Sophie! It's Claire! She's pregnant! Dave is there too!" Anouk yelled, falling off Abi and onto the floor.

"WHAT?" Abi yelled back her mouth open.

"Claire was getting baby tests" Anouk said, standing up next to Abi.The door suddenly opened and Sophie, Richard, Claire and Dave came out, they stared at the two teenagers, who stared straight back, then they looked at Claire, and then at Dave, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Nothing" Anouk spluttered.

"I didn't do it" Dave lied. Claire stood on his foot

"Shh" she hissed

"Too late, we saw you in that room" Abi told them

Sophie and Richard were speechless.Dave kept trying to explain that he hadn't done anything and didn't know why he was in the hospital, therefore making the situation harder and harder for himself, while Claire continuously kicked and stamped on his foot, which was also catching everyones interest.

The door opened once again and summoned Dave and Claire inside, once the door was shut, Abi and Anouk turned to Sophie and Richard.

"What is happening?" Anouk asked them

"We really, have no idea" Richard answered, giving Sophie a confused look

"But you were in the room with them" Abi pointed out"

We weren't allowed to see, we had to turn around" Sophie told them

"We know" Anouk and Abi chorused "Know what?" Sophie asked, Anouk gave a very wide grin, and Abi did the same

"Oh" Sophie grinned back

"How do you know that?" Richard asked

"We looked through the door window, and saw Claire getting baby scans" Anouk explained. Richard and Sophie looked at each other, their mouths hanging open

"But how did you know to come here?" Asked Sophie

"We...umm...Abi...you..." Anouk stammered.

"Err...umm" Abi mumbled, both of them going red

"We saw you on the street and followed for your autograph" Anouk said.

"Aha" Richard nodded

"Were you the two that made everyone yell, when they saw you with us?" Sophie asked

"I think..." Abi grinned

In the doctors room Claire and Dave were waiting for test results, Claire was looking at the floor, and Dave was wishing he was back in the USA. The doctor returned from another room and cleared his throat.

"The test has come through, your pregnant" He told Claire. Claire nearly choked, and Dave fainted.

Sophie, Richard, Claire, Abi, Anouk and the doctor stared down at Dave, then lept back as he gave a scream.

"What on earth was that for?" Sophie yelled.They all heaved Dave to his feet, he looked at Claire, then at everyone else.

"I have a plane to catch" he announced, running to the door

"Oh no you don't" Richard said, pulling him back.

"Your going to behave like a responsible parent and raise Claire's baby" Sophie told him. Abi and Anouk sniggered

"But, I...we didn't" Dave mumbled, looking guilty at Claire.

"Then explain this" Claire frowned, pointing to her belly and the results in the doctors hands. Sophie put a hand to her forehead

"I feel sick"

"Would you like a test?" the doctor asked

"NO!" shouted Richard

"Richard I'm sure it's just the goings-on in here, you know yesterday we ..." Sophie began. Richard stamped on her foot very hard and clamped his hand over her mouth, by that time Abi and Anouk couldn't keep their giggles in any longer and were almost on the floor laughing. Richard left the room in utter humiliation, leaving Sophie who was also in the same situation, having everyone watching her, she followed Richard taking Claire with her, and they started talking, forgetting about Dave, who Abi and Anouk were watching pace the room talking to himself. The doctor by then had left the room to see another patient.

"I'm going home" Dave said to himself leaving the room, and walking straight past Claire, Richard and Sophie. Abi and anouk ran out after him

"He's going away!" Anouk yelled, tugging at Richard's arm. They tore after him.Once outside, Claire grabbed some poor woman's umberella and flung it at Dave. It hit the target perfectly and knocked him straight out.

Richard and a few doctors hauled dave into a straight jacket and into the back of an ambulance.Abi and Anouk relised they wern't on the invitations list for this trip.

"I think we have a nice story for the papers" Abi announced loudly, as she and Anouk began to walk off

"Don't even think about it" Richard told them, turning them to face the ambulance and gave them a quick push into it. Anouk and Abi grinned to each other at the sight of Dave in a straight jacket and a giant bump on his head. The doctors put the siren on and drove to Sophie's house. As they got out, cameras flashed, and people yelled questions at them, only the whole of London had showed up to see what all the commotion was about. Everyone except Dave made it into the house. Dave fell over the porch and flat on his face. Everyone laughed and Dave was dragged inside by Richard as he grumbled about how bad his day was becoming and how he wished he had never come, Claire took him into the living room for a talk while he calmed down, and Richard dragged Sophie off to do the same.

In all of the commotion, everyone had forgotten about Sonny, who had been there the whole time, in the doctors room, in the ambulance. Just sitting in his buggy like an angel, enjoying the entertainment. Abi and Anouk were left in the hallway, with the little boy.After about 10 miniutes of silence, Sonny announced he wanted Mommy. Anouk let him out of his buggy and he ran upstairs. There was a yell from Sonny, and then a scream from Sophie, and then Richard could be heard telling them both to hush up.Abi and Anouk were pushed out of the way by Claire, --Dave couldn't, since his arms still wern't free of the straight jacket—as she charged upstairs, Abi and Anouk after, followed by Dave.They all stared into the room, and once again, Dave fainted. Claire took hold of Sonny, closed the door and took him downstairs for a biscuit. Leaving Abi and Anouk to stare at each other, and drag Dave downstairs.

"Did you see...?" Anouk asked Abi, open-mouthed

"Sophie and Richard?" Abi asked

"Yes, adults are so bad" Anouk sniggered. They found Sonny in the kitchen choosing a biscuit from the tin Claire was holding

"You want one girls?" she asked

"No thanks, I think I've been put of my lunch" Anouk told her, they left Sonny eating his biscuit as loud as he could crunch, and went to wake Dave. Out of nowhere, Sophie and Richard appeared looking rather sheepish. Sophie took a brush and began putting her hair back into place.

"What exactly were you doing?" Dave asked the pair.

"We were..." Richard went to answer, ignoring the look of horror on Sophie's face

"Richard, please not in front of the girls...Dave, are you doing to stay and help or go home and leave?" Claire asked him, before Richard finished his sentence. Abi and Anouk looked at Sophie, grinning. Sophie went as red as a tomato and then everyone looked at Dave as Claire asked him again.

"Okay, since you are all giving me hopeful looks, I'll stay" Dave said "Now, please, someone get me out of this jacket!"

Claire removed Dave's jacket

"Where is he going to sleep for nine or ten months?" Sophie asked

"Claire's he did the first time without any bother" Richard commented

"Never again, I don't want twins" Claire argued

"How about a hotel?" Dave suggested

"Far too expensive" Claire snapped. Abi and Anouk stared at them, enjoying all the fun. In the end, it was decided he stayed at Claire's house, Dave and Claire left.Sophie looked at Abi and Anouk

"why don't you let your parents know where you are, you can stay here tonight as it is already getting dark"

"W-w-w-wow!" Anouk yelled, dancing around the roomSophie went into the kitchen with a grin, getting ready to prepare tea, and Richard told Abi's mum where the girls were.


	2. Foodfights & Facepaint

Anouk, Abi, Sophie, Sonny and Richard were eating their lunch at the kitchen table, Sophie and Richard were sending each other looks when they thought the girls weren't looking, but of course, Abi and Anouk watched each and every sign of communication between the pair."Two miniutes, got a secret to tell Abi" Anouk told Sophie and Richard, hauling Abi out of the room, trying not to let smile break out across her face as Richard gave Sophie another look. Anouk dragged Abi into the living room and then started laughing."Did you see the looks" she giggled, holding her sides."I did, was hard not to choke on my food" Abi grinned"There in loveeeee" Anouk spluttered, nearly on the floor this time.Back in the kitchen, Sophie and Richard were listening to the laughing and giggling comining from the other room"Do you think they saw us?" Sophie asked"You think?" Richard said sarcasticly.When Abi and Anouk returned, they tried not to smirk as they took their seats and finished their lunch, also trying not to look up at Sophie and Richard in front of them"What was this secret then?" Sophie asked."Um...It's a secret" Abi told her, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh"So...she's not allowed to tell my secret" Anouk grinned At that moment Richard's mobile rang, they could only here what was being said on Richards end but it was rather amusing"Hello?...What happened?...Dave what?...He got you pregnant again?...No?...Cut his finger?...Okay...Bye. Richard put the phone down, and grinned at Sophie "Dave cut his finger""He what?" Anouk frowned "How did he do that?" Abi asked"He was cutting vegetables when Claire was yelling at him, and he cut his finger" Richard explained.Sophie cleared away the plates, "You go down to see Dave...I'll watch the kids""Oh, sure, you get the easy job" Richard complained, leaving the room""Were not kids" Anouk frowned"Then go and entertain Sonny for a bit, would you...he'll be going to bed soon"Sonny and the two girls played board games, while Sophie tidied up.Richard arrived at Claire's, she opened the door to le him find Dave with an oversized finger wrapped in tissues, who was also yelling at Claire""WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME WOMAN, I'LL NEED TO CUT MY FINGER OFF IT IT DOESN'T STOP BLEEDING" He frowned, hugging his finger. Claire turned to face him "AT LEAST I WASN'T THE ONE IN A STRAIGHT JACKET!"After 30 miniutes of arguing they finally decided to make Dave sleep at Sophie's house until Claire had calmed down.

Abi and Anouk were parading around in Sophie's clothes while Sophie looked for pyjama's for them when Richard returned with a furious Dave."Girls, could you get into bed now?" Sophie asked them, going to see Dave and her husbandAnouk and Abi left the room, Anouk stealing half of Sophie's makeup on the way."What's the make-up for?" Abi asked her, sitting crossed-legged on the mattress "Dave" Anouk grinned. They listened to all the aurguing until everyone had gone to bed, and they were sure Dave was asleep, then they crept out of the room and into the living room since Dave was sleeping on the couch, trying not to giggle to much. Anouk painted the makeup all over Dave's face and then they crept back to bed.

A scream in the morning woke them all up, Anouk and Abi ran to the door as a white-faced Sophie ran past them and into her room."RICHARD, THERE'S A CLOWN IN THE SHOWER" she yelled.It took the girls a second to realise who the clown was, it appeared in the hall with a towel on.Abi and Anouk started laughing uncontrollably at the very sight. Richard came out of his room with a scared Sophie, and started at Dave "Dave, what are you doing with Sophie's make-up on?" He asked"I don't know, someone did it while I was sleeping" Dave complainedSophie, Richard and Dave looked at Abi and Anouk who disappeared back into the bedroom, and shut the door, still laughing."Did you see him" Anouk shookAbi nodded, a huge grin across her face as she tried to breathe."Why those little..." Dave raged trying to force open the bedroom door which Abi and Anouk were blocking."Dave leave them alone" Richard ordered, pulling Dave away from the door, which he was refusing to do and continued to push it open. Abi and Anouk screamed, and woke Sonny up, who also started screaming, then Claire walked into the house and ran upstairs thinking someone had just been murdered by all the racket. She stopped, looked at Richard who was still forcing Dave to move, then looked at Dave who had make-up on his face and was yelling at the top of his voice at Abi and Anouk to get out of the way, and laughed, she laughed so hard she had to lean on Sophie for support. Dave and Richard looked at Claire and Sophie, who were still laughing. Then when Richard laughed, the most anstonishing thing happened, Dave began to laugh about it too. This all ended when Sonny came out of his bedroom and looked at Dave. Everything went quiet as Sonny's face crumpled "Uh-oh" Richard muttered. Sonny stood where he was and screamed so much Claire had to take him downstairs away from Dave. Richard took Dave into the bathroom and Sophie knocked on Abi and Anouk's door"You can come out now" she told them. Abi and Anouk peered cautiously around the door, and relised it was only Sophie, they came out and grinned at her."Why on earth did you do that?" Sophie asked them"Because he shouted at Claire" Anouk lied, making her eyes as big as possibleSophie was about to tell them off about the make-up they stole, then decided not to, and started laughing instead. "BREAKFAST IS READY" Richard yelled from the kitchen. Anouk, Abi, and Sophie went down to the kitchen, and were seated at the table. Abi put here rice krispies in a straw and blew it at Anouk --who was at the other end of the table – when nobody was looking. Anouk got very agitated by this and scooped up some cornflakes, and flung them at Abi. Total shame they hit Dave who was already in a huff with them, Dave gave the look of utter astonishment, and Abi and anouk pretended they didn't know about this and looked at their cereal trying not to laugh. Dave knew who the culprit was, and threw some of his cereal at Anouk, it missed due to his bad aim, but Richard saw."Dave, I know your angry at them for putting make-up on you, but could you please not throw food at them, try to set an adult-like example". Dave's mouth hung open."They threw it first" He protested."That's a lie" Abi grinned"He's only trying to get us into bigger trouble" Anouk lied, looking innocent and pretending to look sad. "You stupid know it all" Dave muttered, throwing his food off Richard and hitting Sophie."WHO DID THAT" she yelled, throwing it back at her husband"What the hell?" he asked, looking at his wife.Richard – after telling Dave off for this – threw a spoonful off cereal off Dave. This caused a foodfight. Sonny was the one who stopped it."I want a biscuit" he told Claire, "I want a biscuit" he told Sophie, when no one listened he got very angry "I WANT A BISCUIT!" he screamed. Everybody stopped and looked at him


	3. Hate, Hate & More Hate

Anouk and Abi left the room with Sonny to watch some TV, while Claire yelled at Dave again for starting a food fight

"I already told you, I did not start a flipping food fight" Dave huffed

"I doubt the girls did it Dave, this isn't their house and they adore Sophie, I don't think they would want her to think the worst of them!" Claire told him "Now help clean up"

"Nope, I didn't start it, I'm not cleaning up their mess"

"What's the matter with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing, theres something wrong with you though"

"How dare you, now this is all my fault? You come to London and get me pregnant and now your going to blame all of this on me and go back home?"

Dave didn't answer. Claire threw the cloth at him and stormed out of the kitchen in tears, Sophie saw her and hugged her, while Richard went in for a chat with Dave.

Abi and Anouk tried to ignore all of the shouting and concentrate on the TV while keeping their hands over Sonny's ears.

"You started it for blowing Rice Krispies at me through a straw" Anouk told Abi

"Well you didn't have to do it back, it's not my fault you have bad aim"

The two girls looked at each other and once again started laughing. Then Sophie and Claire appeared, Claire still upset.

"Will the baby still have a dad?" Anouk asked

"Of course" Sophie answered quickly "Claire just doesn't know where to put herself at the miniute"

Claire nodded "Neither does the father"

A few miniutes later, Dave appeared in the doorway, Richard walked past him and sat next to Sophie, everyone looked up at the ashamed face in front of them.

"Sorry everyone" Dave apologised, looking at the floor

Everyone turned back to each other and continued talking, Dave threw a pillow at them.

"I'M SORRY OKAY! I'M SORRY I TOOK A HUFF ON THE GIRLS, I'M SORRY I CONTINUED THE FOOD FIGHT AND REFUSED TO HELP, CLAIRE I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID!"

Everyone turned back to him

"'Tis okay" Abi and Anouk grinned

Sophie and Richard nodded, and Claire stood up and hugged Dave.

"Awwww" Abi, Anouk and Sophie smiled

"IEW" Sonny said, with an ill look on his face

Richard laughed, and hugged Sophie purposefully which made Sonny run out of the room, covering his eyes

"We will have to go home today" Anouk announced loudly

"I highly doubt that" Richard said looking out of the window at the flooding streets

"YAAAAAAY" Abi screamed.

"No more face-painting" Sophie grinned

"Or food fights" Dave reminded them

"We won't" The two girls grinned, crossing their fingers behind their backs.

That night, Anouk and Abi went to bed early, and Claire and Dave went back to her place. Richard and Sophie also went to bed, Sophie because she felt sick.

Richard awoke at night, he relised Sophie wasn't there, he began to get worried, when he eventually found her she was asleep in the bathroom. He woke her up and she said something about bad head but she let him pick her up and carry her back to bed. He didn't sleep a wink after that as Sophie was burning up.

Anouk woke Abi up the next morning.

"Abi, Abi, Sophie and Richard are gone" She yelled

Abi sat up "What?"

"They went to the hospital, only Claire and Sonny are here"

"Then where is Dave?"

"He went with them, to see a physiatrist, something about getting over the shock of him and Claire and calming down about it"

"No more straight jackets?"

They both grinned and ran downstairs and into the kitchen, Claire was making breakfast

"Morning girls"

"Why did Sophie go to hospital?" Abi asked

"She could have food poisoning, she wasn't very well last night" Claire answered, pouring milk into two bowls of coco pops.

Anouk and Abi took their cereal and sat down as Claire left the room to check on Sonny

"I do hope Sophie is okay" Anouk said, pushing her cereal around the bowl.

"I know" Abi agreed, shovelling her breakfast into her mouth as fast as possible

"Well, it's obvious someone hasn't lost their appetite over this incident" Anouk pointed out looking at Abi's half finished bowl of cereal.

At the hospital, the doctor had scanned and done various tests on Sophie.

"Food poising?" he frowned

"What's wrong?" Richard asked, taking Sophie's hand.

"She doesn't have food poisoning" The doctor grinned, looking at the test results

"What is funny?" Sophie asked, nearly stopping the blood circulation to Richards hands, she was squeezing them so tightly.

"Your pregnant" The doctor told her

"W-w-what?" Sophie blinked a few times before allowing the information to sink into her confused head

"How many weeks?" Richard asked

"According to my test results, it's only been under 48 hours" The Doctor said

Richard put a hand on Sophie's tummy "Well, at least Sonny will soon relise he has a brother or sister"

During Sophie and Richard's shocking discovery Dave was sitting with a physatrist and was feeling guiltier and guiltier by the miniute.

"So tell me, you say your girlfriend is pregnant but nothing happened?" The doctor asked

"No, well, not to what I remember" Dave admitted.

"Right, to get this straight I need to know what happened, I'll have to hypnotise you"

"Can you not just put me to sleep?"

"Nope, look at the clock, nothing else exists, only the clock" the doctor whispered, dangling the clock in front of Dave's face.

When Dave finally slept, the Doctor listened to all Dave mumbled

"Dear god" he whispered, writing down what he heard.

"Is this a joke?" Dave asked when he had awoken and been shown the doctor notes

"Nope 100 percent what you said.. how much alcohol did you two drink?"

Dave left the room, feeling shocked, confused and worried and went home with Richard and Sophie.

When they all got home, Sophie vacated to the kitchen with Claire and Richard and Dave walked to the living room. Abi and Anouk listened behind the kitchen door

"Claire...I'm pregnant" Sophie whispered.

"PREGNANT?" Claire yelled "WELL THAT MAKES..."

"Sshhhhh!" Sophie hissed

Abi and Anouk leaned to hard on the door and it flung open, they landed on the floor and stared at a shocked Sophie and Claire.

"Abi pushed me in the hallway" Anouk lied

"Yeah, sorry, but you stood on my foot" Abi grinned, making it up as she went along

"Did you hear anything?" Claire asked them

"Only that Sophie was pregnant" Anouk said, standing up

"Well, Claire yelled that" Abi pointed out

Sophie hit her head off the table "Fantastic" she grumbled.

"We won't tell" Abi and Anouk said at the same time.

"Thank you" Claire grinned.

"We need to go food shopping" Sophie announced, looking in the cupboards.

"Let's go then" Claire grinned, Sophie, Abi, and Anouk put their coats on and got into Claire's car.

The food market was huge, and the amount of people there was astonishing, they headed over to the tinned foods. Abi and Anouk spotted a rack of PC games and went to have a look

Claire and Sophie turned to talk to the girls and they had disappeared

"Where did they go?" Sophie asked, looking worried

"No idea" Claire admitted

After a whole 30 miniutes of looking, they finally decided to announce that the two girls were missing on the loudspeaker.

"COULD ABI AND ANOUK PLEASE COME TO THE SERVICE DESK" The speakers drilled out.

"Did you hear something?" Anouk asked

"Nope!" Abi grinned

When this didn't work Sophie rang Richard who was soon also on the scene

"Where the hell are they" Richard asked.

"They have been kidnapped" Sophie fretted

"Don't say that!" Claire yelled

Eventually someone found them listening to some Sophie CD'S they had found on Anouk's CD walkman. They got told off by Richard who said they should stay close at all times, and not wander off without telling them.

Back home, Claire, Abi and Anouk were attempting to make Chicken with Pineapple, without much luck, they burned it once, it didn't cook properly the second time, and they didn't have enough ingredients to make a third. So after two hours of non-stop cooking, they finally gave up and called for a cheese pizza with extra cheese. While no one was in the kitchen, Abi and Anouk laid out a table cloth and some plates, and glasses, not forgetting the wine. When the pizza boy arrived the first thing he saw was the table all set up nice and posh.

"Are you having a pizza party?" He asked

"What?" Claire frowned

"Look, at the table" he grinned. Claire turned to the kitchen and saw Abi and Anouk grinning their heads off

"Those girls" Claire laughed, paying the pizza boy and heading into the kitchen.

"What happened to the chicken?" Sophie asked

"Let's just say it took a HOT vacation" Anouk grinned.

Abi laughed "The pineapple ate it and then it got food poisoning so we had to throw it out"

"Abi.. just no" Anouk laughed pulling a sarcastic face.

Everyone sat down at the table, Dave went to take a slice.

"No, we have to serve it" Anouk said, realising she was being annoying on purpose.

"So much fuss over pizza" Dave whined

"Because you refuse to respect the ultimate cheesiness you get served last" Abi announced, handing a slice to Sophie

"Well you should have let me cook, I would have done a much better job" Dave boasted

"Great, you can cook next time" Claire told him

Dave's smile vanished, and had an expression on his face that would make you think he had seen death arrive on a horse "I was only kidding" he told them. Sophie and Richard laughed, Dave looked at Abi and Anouk and kicked them under the table, wanting them to help him out of the cheesy situation, but of course they were having non of it and kicked him back as hard as possible

"OWWWW-CCHHHHH!" Dave yelped leaping up from the table and hopping around the room holding his leg.

"Dave kicked us first" Abi announced

"Not as hard as that, and I got kicked twice at the same time!" Dave complained

"Dave sit down and don't act so childish" Richard grinned.

Dave sat back down in his seat glaring at Abi and Anouk who were doing the exact opposite.

Claire watched this, and decided she had had enough of it.

"Abi, Anouk and Dave, come to the living room with me right now"

Sophie and Richard watched all four leave the room, Sonny on the other hand had no idea what was going on and pulled the cheese off his pizza

"This is ridiculas" Claire began, once she had closed the door.

"Dave..." Abi began

"No if's" Claire announced

"But..." Dave grinned

Abi and Anouk watched Claire shout at Dave once more.

"Now, I want you all to get along, shake hands" Claire told them

Abi and Anouk crossed their fingers and shook hands with an unaware Dave.

"Why don't you all go and do the dishes?" Claire smiled

They headed back into the kitchen, first they argued about who was going to wash and dry, then Abi and Anouk flicked bubbles off Dave, and he dropped a plate.

"Dave, you could be more careful" Anouk tutted grinning at Abi

Dave put down the towel and faced them both with another glare

"RUN!" abi screamed. The two girls fled from the room and whizzed upstairs and locked themselves in the bathroom –which thankfully had nobody in it—while Dave banged on the door with both fists making as much noise as possible.

Claire stormed upstairs and dragged Dave down by pulling at his ear. Then Sophie came up and tried to tell the girls Dave had gone.

"He hasn't" Abi yelled

"He has!" Sophie yelled back

"Dave is making you say it!" Anouk shouted

In the end, the two girls came out and went back to the kitchen, by now Sonny had been moved into the living room to watch TV with Richard.

Anouk noticed something move behind the door

"Did you see that?" she asked Abi

"See what?" Abi asked

"Something behind the door" Anouk explained

The two girls watched each other and then faced the door. It moved slightly and they stepped back. At that point, Sophie and Claire entered the kitchen, and looked at the two girls Dave came from behind the door, -- not realising Sophie and Claire had appeared -- holding a huge tub of water, Abi and Anouk screamed, Claire and Sophie turned around and Dave threw the water on them. Unfortunately for Dave, Richard had heard the girls screams and had went to see what was happening, and caught Dave throwing the water.

"I-I-I..Oops" Dave stammered.

Sophie pulled her drenched hair from her face and gave Dave a look that could kill. Claire stared at the puddle of water on the floor with a shocked look on her face, while Richard watched Dave with evil eyes. Sonny came through and stared at everyone who seemed so still. He tugged at Richard trousers

"Daddy...Daddy, what happened?" He asked

Dave looked at the little boy, and laughed

"Coming for a swim Sonny?" he asked

Richard glared at Dave, who seemed so innocent and unaware of the fact he had created a flood with his own bare hands.

"Dave, clean this up at once" Richard ordered.

Dave went to get the mop and attempted to clean the floor while Sonny jumped up and down, spreading the water further across the kitchen floor. Abi and Anouk also helped, as they wern't that wet since Sophie and Claire had taken the full blast of water. Claire and Sophie had gone to find some dry clothes and left everybody to it.

Abi and Anouk had begged Sophie to let them stay one last night, and Sophie had agreed. So by 7:00, the two girls were wearing pyjamas and sitting in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate with Sonny, who was resting on Anouk's shoulder and almost falling asleep. Claire took him up to bed.

After 20 minutes Claire hadn't reappeared, so Richard went upstairs. He came back downstairs in such a rush he startled everyone, he hunted around throwing things everywhere and ran back upstairs with a camera. Abi and Anouk chased after him. They found Richard taking a photo of Claire who was sitting next to Sonny's bed and fast asleep like the youngster. Everyone was laughing so hard that Claire eventually woke up, she realised everyone was watching her and went red.

"Stop laughing at me" she grinned, making Abi and Anouk laugh harder

Richard turned around "Shhh, Sonny is sleeping" he hissed, placing the camera back into his pocket. Richard left, and Abi and Anouk pulled Claire out of her seat, as she was still sleepy. They crept out of the room and closed the door quietly.

Once downstairs, Claire told Abi and Anouk to find Sophie and Richard who had vanished someplace. Anouk dragged Abi into the hall, and they turned to the kitchen, and tried to tear their eyes from the missing people they had just found and now wished they hadn't. The two girls moved to the staircase and coughed very loudly before entering the hall again, this time seeing Richard remove his mouth from Sophie's and grinned at them.

Then Anouk and Abi walked into the living room to find Claire and Dave doing exactly the same thing

"GROSS!" Anouk yelled, running out of the room, and hiding her eyes, which caused her to trip straight over the mop which Dave hadn't put away.

AAAAH dit is niet normaal...dit is een gigantische nachtmerrie Anouk yelled crashing to the floor.

Richard and Sophie laughed while Abi frowned.

"What the hell did you say?" Dave asked, running into the room.

"I said crap..." Anouk lied, while Abi laughed her head off, knowing full well what Anouk had just said.

"Abi, what did that cheese eating goth say?" Dave asked, turning to the grinning teenager.

"She said, if Dave didn't stop calling that, she'd drown him in cheese" Abi muttered.

Every week-end Abi and Anouk visited Sophie's house, which was always full of the same people, Claire, Dave, Richard, Sophie and Sonny. But one terrible day, Abi and Anouk went missing.

It started as a normal day, and as the girls were walking to the bus stop Sophie called asking for them to come back as she thought someone had left her gameboy in Abi's bag, Abi checked, and sure enough it was there. So the girls trundled back to Notting Hill. Abi handed the gameboy over.

"I bet Dave put it there" Anouk announced.

"I DID NOT!" Dave yelled, getting to his feet.

"I bet you didn't" Abi retalliated. Dave suddenly went into a full on rage, shouting at the girls saying they were rude and annoying and that they should never come back again, he didn't get to say much more as Abi and Anouk had stormed out of the house. Claire ran after them and after much persuasion, they came back into the house. They sat in front of Sophie and Richard while Dave and Claire sat on the floor. Sonny came into the room asking why Dave and the girls were fighting.

"Someone put mummy's gameboy into Abi's bag and Anouk said it was Dave" Sophie told him.

"Mummy...that was me, I played with it" Sonny admitted.


	4. Smugglers & IdiotNapping

Abi and Anouk left in the rain that night to catch the train back to Newcastle.

"It's freezing" Anouk whined pulling her hood up and hugging herself.

"I know.. next time I vote we get a taxi" Abi muttered

They arrived at the train station and waited for 20 miniutes, but when the train finally appeared nobody was on it, yet it still opened the doors and the train checking board still said it was the right train and it was on time, they found it strange that there were only three carriges, the one in the middle --which was empty-- the one they were about to get in, and the drivers carrige.

"Strange" Anouk frowned stepping into the carrige.

"I don't think we shou -" Abi began to protest and Anouk yanked her onto the train. The doors slammed shut, startled and a little worried they sat down on many of the avaliable seats. The train didn't stop at any more platforms.

"Abi.. this is.. freaky" Anouk admitted biting her lower lip as the train passed the fifth station without stopping.

"Maybe we should check the other carriges?" Abi suggested.

"Abi, there are only two carriges and the other was empty" Anouk rolled her eyes.

Still, Abi ignored her and went to open the carrige door, she pulled at it, but it didn't open, she tried sliding it, she pushed it, she kicked it, she did everything she could untill she relised it was locked.

"Anouk.. we're locked in" she whispered looking at the floor, her hands trembling.

Anouk was staring out of the window, a large frown on her face, they had never taken this turn before, ever. She knew something was up.

--

Back at Sophie's they were all gathered around the television, watching the news.

'A**_ train to Newcastle was hi-jacked earlier today, 30 miniutes ago two young girls boarded, police have tried to contact the transport but no signal has been found. It was said that this train was headed underground but as we all know, the trains haven't went underground for years, also no-one knows the where-abouts of these underground stations'_**

They all froze. A look of sheer horror crossed Dave's pale face. Sophie bit her lower lip and Claire burried her face in her hands

"Well?" Richard asked, getting to his feet "Lets go and find them"

20 miniutes later they were all at the train station, and had found tracks that lead in seperate directions.

"Claire and I will go left, you and Sophie take the right" Dave announced to Richard, heading off in his chosen direction. Richard and Sophie headed for the track, and soon had no clue where the track was leading, Sophie tripped over something and hit the ground.

"Owww" she complained.

Richard picked her up and inspected the tracks.

"It's the hidden tracks!" He exclaimed pointing to where Sophie fell. There wasn't much light but if you looked closely you could see a trapdoor that would lead a train underground.

"There has to be a leaver around here somewhere" Sophie muttered looking around, she stepped on something and the trapdoor creaked, and then swung open. The tracks connected to more tracks leading underground. Richard took her hand and continued down the tracks.

--

While the adults were TV watching Abi and Anouk soon realised they had been underground for over 10 miniutes. Abi was slumped on the floor shaking while Anouk paced up and down hitting herself on the head.

"Why could I have been so stupid!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the empty carrige "We shouldn't have gotten onto this train.. never!" Anouk banged her fist on the door irritated and then saw someone walking towards the door.

"Abi look!" She grinned, pulling her up, but her grin vanished when she saw the man's angry expression.

He entered the carrige, he was seething.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he raged walking closer to them as they backed away.

"We thought this was the train to Newcastle" Anouk began, but was cut off.

"THIS IS A GOODS TRAIN! WE TAKE STOLEN CARGO UNDERGROUND AND TO THE BLACK MARKET!" he yelled.

"Smugglers" Abi whispered.

"Well, since you obviously know what we are, you can stay here, I think they'll pay some good money for you two when we get to the market" the man replied airily walking towards the door

"That's called kidnapping" Anouk shouted at him.

"No, it's called idiot-napping" he snapped "You were stupid enough to get on the train, and now you'll pay the price" he left.

--

Richard soon noticed how clean the tracks were, he bent down and ran his fingers across them

"Oil" he announced "These tracks have just been used, the train can't be far away" Sophie looked at him and they continued on. Suddenly the trapdoor squeaked again and the rumble of a train could be heard.

"What the..? SOPHIE MOVE!" Richard yelled pushing her out of the way of the tracks, she pressed herself against the wall next to Richard as the train squealed to a halt beside them

"Need a ride?" Dave grinned waving at them through the front carrige. The doors swooshed open and Richard pulled Sophie inside.

"We found a train and when our route ended we decided to follow you" Claire explained "Then the trapdoor thing opened and well.. here we are, although, Mr.Ego over there thinks he's a teriffic train driver" She nodded at Dave who was pushing all of the buttons he could see, chortelling away to himself about how great he was and that how he hadn't crashed _it like Claire would have done_. Suddenly something buzzed, and a signal was found.

"Hello? Anyone on the other line? Red?" buzzed a voice, the frequency buzzed and gradually got better.

Dave pressed a return button "Err, yes this is Red, any information?" he asked giving a confused face to Claire, Richard and Sophie.

The voice was heard once again "We're nearing the black market with the goods, do not take the easternline, take the northen line, there's a cross take the straight one, do not let the train turn right. Anyways, it seems two young girls have boarded and we're planning to sell them, they should sell rather well.

Richard spoke after Dave hit the return button once again. "Uhm, brilliant plan but our train is having a lot of --he blew into the speaker-- technical difficulties --he blew again-- the trains rather slow and faulty this evening and we have some --again-- cargo in the back, could you meet us somewhere closer?"

"Okay, we'll stop the train before the crossing lines, just hop into the back carrige, the girls are there, make sure they don't escape." the voice replied. Then the signal cut off.

Sophie stood up, a brilliant plan was forming in her mind. "I know! We'll get into the train, and Richard and Dave can go up to the drivers carrige, either knock them out or push them out of the carrige. We can get the train out and go to the police".

"Brilliant!" Richard yelled, hugging her.

"Aha. The crossing lines!" Claire grinned, pointing to the window.

"IT WON'T STOP!" Dave yelled, pulling at the leaver again and again. They neared the back carrige to the other train.

--

Abi and Anouk were staring out of the window behind them as they spotted the headlights from the train behind them.

"What is THAT?" Anouk gasped, pointing out of the window.

"I don't know.. but it doesn't seem like it's going to stop..." Abi said, staring in horror as it came nearer.

Anouk yelled and dragged Abi to the front of the carrige, she tried to get the door open, but it was locked firmly. They hid under the seats at the front, scared stiff, as the train behind let out a whoosh of steam and whistled loudly, the breaks screeched and the girls shut thier eyes. There train jerked and became still again. Anouk opened her eyes knowing that she'd be smashed somewhere covered in blood, seats trashed and another train squishing her and Abi into the wall, but all she saw was the train in front. It had stopped in time.

"Abi..ABI" Anouk nudged the blonde next to her who was still hiding her face, terrified to so much as move.


	5. HarryPotter

Dave suddenly thought he saw smoke "FIRE!" he yelled jumping for the door.

"It won't budge!" Richard yelled getting there before him.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Claire "I BET YOU LOCKED THE DOORS WHEN YOU WERE PLAYING TRAIN DRIVER AND HITTING THE BUTTONS!"

Dave suddenly hurled the broken leaver through the window, which crashed into the train in front, follwed by a chair he had been sitting on

--

Abi and Anouk were hauled out from under the seat by the two men.

"I told you to keep quiet!" One of them frowned.

"The train almost cra - " Anouk began, and was cut off mid-sentance.

Just then a lever crashed through the window and knocked one of the men out, and abut 5 seconds later, a chair followed. Both men were sprawled across the floor.

--

Dave saw himself as a superhero, saving the girls from what they'd gotten into and hurled himself through the broken window, the grass cracked and shattered and then he went through another, finally landing in a heap at Anouk and Abi's feet. The girls stared at him, bruised and cut all over and looked like harry potter gone wild, and then ran for the door, trying as hard as possible to kick it down. Then Claire, Richard and Sophie appeared, but this time going through both windows more carefully than Dave.

Anouk noticed Sophie and ran up to them. "SOPHIE!" she shouted "DAVE'S A MANIAC! HE'S GONE ABSOLUTLY CRAZY!" Richard went over to Dave, who was bashing his head on the floor deciding his entrance needed to be practised a little more. Richard pulled him up and walked him over to the girls, who were hiding behind Sophie and Claire.

"See, Dave's no manic just..." Richard gestured to Harry Potter "...trying to impress"

"And for your information, it was fantastic" Dave huffed, sniffing.

"There there, don't cry" Claire grinned, patting Dave on the back

"Poor baby" Abi sniggered. Anouk laughed.

"You two are terrible" Sophie giggled.

"Dave can try for his spiderman role next time" Anouk smiled innocently.

"Now, lets just get back to Sophie's house and we'll get you two home in the morning" Claire announced

"I'm sure Sonny's missing me" Sophie said, as she agreed to Claire's idea.

"Yes" Abi and Anouk grinned.

"One question?" Dave asked "How the hell do we get out?"

"Break down the door" Abi suggested.

Anouk rolled her eyes "Abi, we tried that about 10 times, and Sophie and the others came in through the window!

"Then we go back through the window, and out of our carriage" Richard said.

It was agreed, and soon everyone was in Sophie's carriage, apart from Dave who had gotten his trousers stuck between the windows.

"Typical..." Claire sighed.

"Dave, if you don't get yourself out of there within the next five miniutes, you're leaving your trousers here." Richard told him.

Abi and Anouk counted down the miniutes, distracting Dave as he struggled to get himself free, not really wanting to walk through the streets of London in his underwear.

"4 miniutes 58 seconds" Anouk grinned

"4 miniutes 5.. awww" Abi huffed, and Dave dropped two the floor.

"Ha." He laughed at them.

"You won't be laughing later" Anouk warned him. Dave's smile dissapeared.

Ten miniutes later, they were back out in the fresh air, walking through London to Sophie's house.

"Hey.. where's Claire and Dave?" Anouk asked, suddenly relising the pair were missing.

"Arg! Why...?" Richard sighed.

"They'll come back to the house, we can ring them anyway" Sophie told him.


End file.
